An alternative to boredom
by sobouchat
Summary: it's a hot summer, Jeff and Matt have to stay outside. They find some interesting mags in their dad's shed and Jeff is really curious for his age.  UNDERAGE HARDYCEST- DONT LIKE, dont read! If you do, please review it!


**Warning: Slash underage boys (Matt is11 and Jeff around 8) **

**I wanted to change the pairing, so I chose the Hardy boyz, not Hardycest crazy but still… I like them a bit. It's kinky. Came to me after a video where Matt explained they used to hang out in a shed and watch some "very special magazines"… XD **

**SO… What happens when they get curious about how it feels...**

The afternoon was hot, like the rest of the summer. The boys had been sent out to play after lunch although there was nothing more they'd like to do but to stay between the fresh walls of the living room watching cartoons.

But Gilbert Hardy was a very severe man who liked keeping his kids far from the stupidity of the USA television programs. Almost any show except from wrestling was used to instruct them and the last thing Matt and Jeff wanted was to watch documentaries about whales or sharks.

Their mom was busy cleaning the house wich meant she'd only give them biscuits and tell them to come back in when she would be done. Ruby liked to keep her house clean and never got it that way, living with a farmer ad two agitated little boys didn't help either.

Matt kicked in a rock and sent it flying in the burnt grass. He had no idea what to do. All their friends had gone away for the summer, leaving them with no alternative to boredom.

"We could go to the woods and play pirates in the trees like yesterday!" Jeff bounced up and down on the balls of his feet excitedly. His brother just groaned: "Nah, you'll jump on my back again and I'll fall… Again." He stared at his green eyed sibling who was smiling brightly, remembering how he'd "conquered" the dark eyed boy. He'd landed right on him and he'd taken a few minutes for Matt to walk properly after that.

They passed next to their dad's shed without really paying attention until Jeff started to turn red.

"Mattie, it's too hot out here!" the paler Hardy whined. Matt dragged him to the shed where he opened the fridge their dad kept in there. He took a bottle of water and handed it to Jeffrey to hydrate him. Since they didn't have air conditioning and Gil wouldn't be back home before sundown; no one would ground them for staying in there until the air became a bit colder and more bearable.

Both boys sat right in front of the old refrigerator, their back resting against old shelves covered in eclectic objects like tools, old statues, broken toys and magazines.

"We can play lost on an island now! We found water supplies but a monster attacks us! AAAAAAAAAAAAAaaaaaaargh! I was bitten by a shark!" the smaller Hardy yelled all of a sudden. Matt was so surprised by the screaming, he hit his head hard on the wooden planks. Jeff threw his arms around his neck: "I'm so, so, so, sorry Mattie, didn't wanna scare you! Does it hurt?"

"Nah… Yeah… A bit" the older Hardy said, checking for blood in his dark brown hair. His brother bent over to see if he was seriously hurt, feeling so bad for Matt he was about to cry. He pressed his slightly wet lips to the small bump on his skull and on his cheek. Matt shivered and gently pushed him away, to cover his embarrassment he got back to his feet to put the books back in place.

"Mattie, why is there a naked lady in this one? Look, look Mattie!" Jeff practically shoved the pictures right under the nose of his big brother.

The older boy just stared at the picture, feeling sweat rolling in his back, his underwear becoming tighter and tighter by the second. The sexual urges had started earlier this year; seeing skirts on girls in his school was a normal turn on but his brother was something else in itself. Yet the older Hardy didn't know how to avoid watching his brother stripping before bed or sharing a bath with him. And trying to explain the current situation to him had been the most epic failure of his young existence. The little boy had started crying, more than unwilling to let go his shirt after that and Matt had been grounded for two weeks after the incident.

Jeff had turned around and was throwing other very special magazines on the floor bending on lower shelves and wriggling his tiny ass a few inches away from him. Mattie tried to look away but he was drawn to these perfect globes imprisoned in his Spiderman outfits. The light brown haired boy smiled once again and pulled his brother to his side, unconscious of the effect it had on his older sibling.

"Why do you think daddy has these things? Why are they all naked, Matty? Do you know?" Jeff questioned. Matt covered his erection with one hand and pulled one of the Playboys on his lap. The thing was light but rubbed a little on his thin shorts making him whimper a little.

Jeffrey gave him an inquisitive look and pulled the book away and noticed the bulge in his tight black shorts. The green eyed Carolinian wet his thin lips and asked: "What does it feel like Mattie?"

"It feels warm and… Good, but it happens… All the time!" His older brother answered, almost crying in frustration.

"Can I touch it?" The question fused, taking the taller boy by surprise. He knew it was wrong but he could already feel the small and soft hands on his cock. He looked at his clear eyes and saw no fear, just curiosity; he slowly nodded and watched his brother run his hand on his thigh, open the fly and tuck a little on the fabric to put his hand inside his clothing and touch the warm and soft skin of his dick.

Matt groaned, his voice almost gone at the electric stream that went through his whole body, his member turning harder and harder. He moaned and closed his eyes, totally forgetting about the wrongness of his act.

Jeff was happy to see his brother like this, his moans were like music and he wanted more of them, that this would be the most beautiful gift he'd ever give him. The eight year old bent over his brother and placed feather like kisses all over his face and on his lips. They'd both seen their parents kissing in front of them so he figured he could use it as another way to show his admiration and love for the darker Hardy.

"D-do that again, Jeffy, please!" Matt cried as Jeff pressed his thumb against the leaking head. The little Hardy rested his head on his brother's still narrow chest, listening to his heart racing fast and his ragged breathing wich made him smile wider. He tucked on the pesky clothes a bit more and bent over to kiss the tip of his cock making his brother arch up. Being curious by nature, the brunette licked the side of his member taking in any gasp or noise from Matt as a blessing. The taste was weird, unknown, exciting to the boy who wanted to get more. He did the same with the other side before taking the head in his mouth. Matt's eyes widened in shock, his brother was giving him his first blowjob and he was so good at it.

Yet it felt so good the eleven year old couldn't but running his tanned fingers in Jeff's hair and ask him to take more of him in his mouth. The warmth around him was paradise and the more he had, the hardest he could think straight. The little boy took as much as he could and made his tongue dance all around the shaft as he started bobbing his head up and down.

The pressure kept building in Matt's belly, welcome and hated in the same time; the boy never wanting this moment to end. He soon groaned loudly and spilled part of himself on Jeff's chin and chest, who blinked furiously.

"Hey! What is that?" the green eyed Hardy laughed, wiping the juice with his hand. "It's all gooey!"

Matt laughed too, still flushed. He pulled his little brother for a kiss and started licking his face and small torso until it was clean.

"There, it's all gone Jeffy! See, no more gooey stuff?" he said with a wide grin on his face. The boys sat there for a few more minutes, Jeff on his lap. It took Matt little time to realize something.

"Jeffrey… How come you knew how… You know! How to do it right…?" Matty asked, suddenly very suspicious.

Jeffrey looked like he'd got caught with his hand in the cookie jar. He batted his eyelashes like he always did in these situations and smiled timidly.

"Maybe I-I just saw the pictures before… Always wanted to do it… Know how it feels." He looked guiltier by the second and couldn't help but keep his head down, afraid his brother would be mad at him.

However, the taller Hardy just smirked and forced his head up.

"Don't be sorry, Nero, I loved it!"

The kids exchanged a long kiss and fixed his clothes, promising each other to come back to feel "it" again. They'd found their alternative to boredom, at last.

*** FIN***

_**Or not! ^^ I felt a bit uncomfortable writing little Matty and Jeffy but maybe if you feel good after reading this, tell me and I'll know I did well! **_

_**Reviews are SO deeply appreciated! **_


End file.
